A solar cell module retaining structure to be installed directly on a sheathing slope without placing on a roof material is known as a conventional retaining structure for the solar cell module. For example, as shown in FIG. 6(A), a sway brace 82 is formed on an upward pitch side frame 81 of the downward pitch side solar cell module of two frames 80, 81 of two adjacent solar cell modules extending perpendicularly relative to a downward pitch direction, and the sway brace 82 is tied to a sheathing slope 41, while a upward pitch side fitting portion 84 formed on the upward pitch side frame 81 of the downward pitch side solar cell module fits with a upward fitting portion 83 formed on the downward pitch side frame 80 of the upward pitch side solar cell module (Patent Document 1).
As shown in FIG. 6(B) and FIG. 6(C), other solar cell module retaining structure is such that two adjacent solar cell module frames 92 of the solar cell modules are installed on a mounting base 90 at the same time. An installation portion 93 of the frame 92 slidably fits with an installation portion 91 of the mounting base 90, and the mounting base 90 is installed on a rafter by a bolt 95 (Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 1] Provisional Patent Publication No. 2000-297509
[Patent Document 2] Provisional Patent Publication No. 2003-336357
However, in the conventional solar cell module retaining structure as described in the Patent Document 1, since the sway braces 82 for the installation of the frame 81 on the sheathing slope 41 are integrally arranged with a predetermined pitch, predetermined positions of the rafters supporting the sheathing slope 41 often do not match positions of the sway braces 82 of the solar cell modules, and the sway braces 82 are not fixed on the rafters properly, thereby creating a chance of reducing the strength of solar cell module attachment.
Also, shapes of the downward pitch side frame 80 and the upward pitch side frame 81 of the solar cell module are different, which increases the number of members and further requires more complex processing of forming sway braces 82 increasing the cost of manufacturing.
In the conventional solar cell module retaining structure as shown in Patent Document 2, since the installation portion 91 of the mounting base 90 is positioned between the frame 92 and the frame 92, an installation area of the solar cell module increases which decreases the number of possibly installing solar cell modules. Furthermore, because the frame 92 and the frame 92 open, in order to improve the design, a member such as a cover to cover a surface of such as the mounting base 90 is necessary which increases the cost of manufacturing.
Then, in consideration of the above-descriptions, by reducing the number of members relating to the solar cell module retaining structure and standardizing the installation process, this invention provides the solar cell module retaining structure, solar cell module frame, and the holding member which reduce the cost of manufacturing and installation and improve the design thereof.